Petit Rouge et le Loupéquipe
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Based of the original Little Red Riding Hood. Yugi is a 12-year-old boy visiting his grandfather. When he speaks to a certain stranger, things fall to chaos. YYxY BxR MxM Rated for future events.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Okay, I know you guys and gals probably hate us for making new stories and never finishing them.

Anika: Currently, Yuki is helping her mom with a college course 'Western Civilization'. She's reading The Great Cat Massacre (and Other Episodes in French Cultural History) by Robert Darnton for her mom's class.

Yuki: This story is inspired by the original, more adult form and psychoanalysis of Little Red Riding Hood (psychoanalysis by Erich Fromm and Bruno Bettelheim). Enjoy!

Rated for: Underage sex, violence, some language

* * *

_Prologue/Inspiration_

_Once a little girl was told by her mother to bring some bread and milk to her grandmother. As the girl was walking through the forest, a wolf came up to her and asked where she was going._

_"To grandmother's house," she replied._

_"Which path are you taking, the path of pins or the path of needles?"_

_"The path of the needles."_

_So the wolf took the path of the pins and arrived first at the house. He killed grandmother, poured her blood into a bottle, and sliced her flesh onto a platter. Then he got into her nightclothes and waited in bed._

_"Knock, knock."_

_"Come in my dear."_

_"Hello, grandmother. I've brought you some bread and milk."_

_"Have something yourself, my dear. There is meat and wine in the pantry."_

_So the little girl ate what was offered; and as she did, a little cat said, "Slut! To eat the flesh and drink the blood of your grandmother!"_

_Then the wolf said, "Undress and get into bed with me."_

_"Where shall I put my apron?"_

_"Throw it on the fire; you won't need it anymore."_

_For each garment - bodice, skirt, petticoat, and stockings - the girl asked the same question; and each time the wolf answered, "Throw it on the fire; you won't need it anymore."_

_When the girl got in bed, she said, "Oh, grandmother! How hairy you are!"_

_"It's to keep me warmer, my dear."_

_"Oh, grandmother! What big shoulders you have!"_

_"It's for better carrying firewood, my dear."_

_"Oh, grandmother! What long nails you have!"_

_"It's for scratching myself better, my dear."_

_"Oh grandmother! What big teeth you have!"_

_"It's for eating you better, my dear."_

_And he ate her._

* * *

Chapter One: Dear One

A twelve-year-old boy named Yugi lived in a small village in France with his mother. This morning, he awoke to see the sun a bit brighter than normal; to Yugi, it seemed to be a good omen.

His mother, Suki, was making breakfast downstairs.

"Yugi, come downstairs. It's time to eat!"

"Yes, Mother!" Yugi quickly pulled on his shorts, tank top, and boots. He ran downstairs, where his mother stood there waiting with a red cape with a hood in her hand.

"Yugi? Could you do something for me?" Suki asked, as her son ate breakfast. He finished chewing before speaking.

"Yes, Mother?" Suki placed a basket in front of the boy. Yugi looked in the basket. Inside, there was a glass bottle of milk and a loaf of bread, mostly wrapped in an embroidered cloth that his mother made.

"I want you to go take some bread and milk to your grandfather."

"Of course." He finished his breakfast and hurried outside. "I'll be back by sunset, Mother."

* * *

_He was starving... It had been days since he last ate..._

_He heard a branch snap on the ground. He ducked behind a tree and gazed at the path he had been on._

_'Un ange(Title)?' He stared, amazed at the beauty... He wanted it, all for him._

* * *

Yugi walked happily, his red hooded cape billowing slightly behind him. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the trees behind him. The boy turned around... nothing there. Yugi continued down his path, or he would've, had it not been for a wolf that appeared in front of him. The wolf was black all over, except for some yellow behind his jawbones and ears.

"_Bonjour, peu un_.(1)" The wolf seemed nice enough, so Yugi greeted him in turn and politeness.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Loup noir_.(2)" Yugi smiled nervously, remembering all the dangers from stories about _loups_ and _loup-équipes (6)_.

"Where are you going, child?" The wolf asked, gazing at the boy in front of him with his red eyes.

"I am going to bring _mon grand-père_ some milk and bread, _Monsieur Loup_. I should hurry.(3)" Yugi began to walk again, anxious as the wolf began to follow him. Soon both of them came to a fork on the path.

The path to the left was labeled _Le Trajet de Superflu_, The Path of Needles. The path to the right was labeled_ Le Trajet de Bornes_, The Path of Pins.

"What path are you taking, _bambin_?(4)"The wolf asked, wondering where the boy's path would go.

"I am taking the Path of Needles, _Monsieur Loup_. I have to be on my way, _Monsieur_." Yugi smiled, trying to hide his mild fright in politeness.

"_D'accord, bambin. Au revoir_.(5)"

"_Au revoir_." Yugi hurried down the path, though not to fast as to not attract the wolf's attention.

* * *

1) Good morning, little one.

2) Good morning, Mister Black Wolf

3) My grandfather; Mister Wolf

4) Small child

5) All right, small child. Good bye.

6) In my story, loups (wolves) are wolves that can speak and only have wolf and human forms. When in their human forms, they lose all of the heightened senses of their wolf forms and can only maintain that form for twelve hours. As wolves, their human mentality and judgment disappears.

_Loup-équipes (werewolves - literally wolf-shifters) have their animal forms and human forms, as well as something of a half-way blend of both. They retain the same mentality and judgment in each form._

Yuki: For some reason, the werewolf line got stuck in italics... oh, well.

Anika: Read and Review please.


	2. Incident

Yuki: Wow. O_O People really like this story.

Anika: I don't know why.

Yuki: Who knows?

Note: I am only in French II so feel free to correct me. I've already been corrected for my meager Italian in one of my other stories.

* * *

_Last time:_

"I am taking the Path of Needles, _Monsieur Loup_. I have to be on my way, _Monsieur_." Yugi smiled, trying to hide his mild fright in politeness.

"_D'accord, bambin. Au revoir_."

"_Au revoir_." Yugi hurried down the path, though not to fast as to not attract the wolf's attention.

* * *

Chapter Two: Incident

Yugi skipped along the Path of Needles, humming peacefully to himself. Now that he had gotten away from the wolf, he was free to go to his grandfather's house without delay.

When he arrived at the house, everything was quiet.

He opened the door and saw someone in his grandfather's bed.

"Grandfather?"

"Come in, child. And have something to eat. There is wine and meat in the pantry."

Yugi nodded and went to the pantry. There was red wine and smoked meat, wrapped neatly, for him.

He hummed as he took both food items to the table to consume.

The wine tasted funny in his throat, the alcohol a bit... off. The meat tasted really good, the smoky flavor making Yugi's tongue tingle.

He saw a bird in the window and noticed how it sneered at him, insulted him with words a twelve-year-old should not know.

"Come here, little one," the mysterious person said, gesturing for Yugi to come to his grandfather's bed. Yugi obeyed.

"Disrobe and fall asleep with me."

Yugi bit his lip and hesitantly removed his hooded cape. "Where should I put it?"

"Leave it on the floor."

For every garment, shirt, pants, stockings, Yugi asked the same question and received the same reply.

Yugi came under the blankets, feeling the other's body heat and a strange feeling came from inside of him.

It was warm, akin to how he felt for his mother and friends, but still... different.

He could not recognize the man. The person wore his grandfather's cap, covering his hair, and his scarf, covering the lower half of his face. The man was taller than him, for sure, and he seemed stronger as well...

"Oh, **_g__rand-père_**, what big arms you have!"

"All the better to hold you with, my dear." The other held Yugi close... but Yugi pushed away slightly, the man's body feeling too hot.

"Oh, _**grand-père**_, what red eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Yugi gazed at crimson eyes, feeling tired... drowsy... sleepy... A bit of white caught the twelve-year-old's eyes. The scarf had fallen a bit.

"Oh, _**grand-père**_, what white teeth you have!"

Yugi cried out as his wrists were pushed down into the mattress, the older man having his body over the boy's. The man came close, Yugi closing his eyes in fear, and whispered:

"All the better to eat you with, my dear."

Hot lips came in contact with Yugi's, making the child gasp and give the stranger open access to his mouth. The tongue tasting his mouth began to taste his own tongue and made him want to faint. It felt like something giddy was rushing through his head and body.

That magical mouth traveled away from his mouth, leaving Yugi to pant for oxygen as he felt a wet heat attack his body. The pre-teen blushed, just feeling so exposed, but not wanting to lose this insane feeling. He openly moaned until he felt the stranger's hand go somewhere it shouldn't have gone. Not did the hand feel like a hand.

Yugi saw a black wolf in place of the man, but couldn't help like he should have let him continue. The wolf gently bit the boy's underwear to drag it lower.

"Stop, please!"

"_Non, mon bambin._" Yugi wanted to cry; this wolf was the same one who he had seen while on the way here.

"_S-s-s'il vous plaît, détendez-moi_."

"_Pourquoi je vais fais ça_?"

Yugi let the tears fall now, frowning as he felt the silky sandpaper (oxymoron?) tongue of the wolf lick the tears away. He felt something wash over his mind suddenly. Something akin to guilt.

Black flooded his vision.

* * *

When Yugi awoke, his real grandfather held him in his arms. The boy was almost naked, his underwear hiding his male anatomy.

The old man had part of his arm's flash cut off, as well as his blood drained, but Yugi didn't question it. He had too many inquiries in his mind already.

Why had the wolf felt guilty? Another question: How did he know it was the wolf?

The final major question: Why had he liked it?

* * *

The wolf felt incredibly nauseous, but he would stay awake for his punishment. He grabbed the other of the two stones that he had washed in the river in the woods. The wolf grabbed it between his powerful jaws and swallowed the stone.

Two stones in his belly, his punishment for almost committing a great sin: taking an innocent's purity without consent.

* * *

Grand-pere - Grandfather

S'il vous plait, détendez-moi - Please, release me

Pourquoi je vais fais _ça? - Closest I can get to "Why would I do that?"  
_

Yuki: _Super! Beaucoup de français dans cette chapitre!_ _Je suis heureuse_!

Anika: Read and Review please.


	3. Protector

Yuki: Again with the liking of this story.

Anika: YAY!

* * *

_Last time:_

The wolf felt incredibly nauseous, but he would stay awake for his punishment. He grabbed the other of the two stones that he had washed in the river in the woods. The wolf grabbed it between his powerful jaws and swallowed the stone.

Two stones in his belly, his punishment for almost committing a great sin: taking an innocent's purity without consent.

* * *

Chapter Three: Protector (_Protecteur_)

_Yugi tossed and turned, feeling something -a slick tongue- drag itself across his skin._

_"Est-tu bien, mon cher(1)?" The wolf was above him, looking at him with concerned eyes._

_"Oui, n_'_arrêtez pas.(2)" Yugi continued to writhe in pleasure as the wolf continued to lick his chest and went lower-_

_"Ah!" Yugi cried out as he was bitten, pain and ecstasy mixing and heading down to the organ between his legs. Being a preteen, he had no idea what was going on. The heat was almost too much. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes._

_The wolf licked away those tears, loving the salty drops. "Je ne vais pas te fais mal, Petit Ange.(3)" That devilish tongue went lower and licked between Yugi's legs-_

"AH!" Yugi woke up, crying out. He curled on his side. He had been having such dreams for three days now, today a full fortnight since the incident. Why on Earth would he have such dreams about a wolf -a dangerous animal!-?

"Yugi?" His mother came in worried. Her son had been having such strange dreams lately, stirrings of his coming adulthood finally settling in his mind. However, as much as Yugi had these dreams, he seemed so confused afterward. They had already had such talks, but...

"Yugi? Are you all right?" She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"_Non_, Mama." Yugi sat up, knees up to his chest to A) rest his head on his knees and B) hide the fading evidence of his dream.

"Mama? Is it all right to..." He bit his lower lip.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Is it all right to-"

A gunshot rang from outside. Yugi and his mother ran outside, both putting on the coats and boots.

Outside, there was a _soldat_, gun at the ready, and a large wolf. Its fur was a dark maroon, its eyes an evil gold. Some bullet wounds were in the dog's back.

The man, some wounds and scratches on his face, had loaded his gun quickly and shot at the wolf again. The shot landed in the wolf's thigh, but not stopping the beast. Other men from the village, armed with hunting guns, ran with their coats, tough trousers, and boots. All of the men aimed and shot, some getting their targets and others only missing by a few feet or less.

The red wolf glared at the inhabitants of village and at the _soldat_. He turned and ran, knowing that now was not the time to battle his enemy.

The _soldat_ fell over from exhaustion, leaving Yugi's mother to volunteer that the stranger stay in her home.

* * *

The _soldat_ opened his eyes. He was in a peaceful looking room. Next to him sat a boy with violet eyes.

"_Bonjour, monsieur soldat_." The boy smiled sweetly. "My _prenom_ is Yugi."

"My name is Atemu," the soldier said, "Yami is my _prenom_."

"M. Atemu-"

"You can call me Yami, little one," Yami said smiling.

"Yami, _as-tu faim_?" A growling from Yami's stomach answered in the affirmative.

Yugi smiled. "I guess I can take that as a yes. Please wait, Yami, and I will get your food."

As the boy left, it took all of Yami's mental strength to hold back.

* * *

1) Are you all right, my dear?

2) Yes, don't stop.

3) I won't hurt you, Little Angel.

4) soldat - soldier

5) In French, your name (nom) is your family name. Your _prenom_ ('pre' name) is your first name.

6) As-tu faim? - Are you hungry? (Literally 'do you have hunger?')

Yuki: *singing* C'etait la nuit! Il etait 3 heures de matin! *falls asleep*

Anika: Read and Review please.


End file.
